poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Visits the Tower of Terror/Transcript
This will be the transcript for the remake of ''Winnie the Pooh Visits the Tower of Terror''. Prologue (The scene begins with the Cryptkeeper owning a newspaper stand) * Cryptkeeper: Hextry! Hextry! Reap all about it! Gore back in office! Hello, headline hunters, welcome back to our Halloween Double Feature. Let's turn to the Enterpainment section for the second gruesome news slash. It's about that bear and his friends meeting a reporter visiting a hotel that still has ghosts in the elevator. A gory story I call...Cryptkeeper Replaced By Vaultkeeper! (laughs until) WHAT?!?! * Vaultkeeper: (laughs) If it's in the paper, it's must be true. (grabs Cryptkeeper into the newspaper and comes out) And remember, the rule for today is reduce...(puts the paper in the shredder then places in a cauldron) Re-use. (takes the glob and make a newspaper) Recycle. And voila. (throws Cryptkeeper away) Hello kiddies. (clears throat) Hello kiddies. * Cryptkeeper: Well, since I'm in the news, I'll just have to bite the bulletin and deliver a juicy bit of journalism from the obituaries that I mention earlier I call...(sees Vaultkeeper hand and screams) * Vaultkeeper: (crumbles Cryptkeeper up) I call...Winnie the Pooh Visits the Tower of Terror. The Prologue/A 1939 Disaster/ Making a Story (The scene begins in Halloween 1939 at the Hollywood Hotel and business was booming, a party could be heard on the top floor, and the lobby was packed. At one of the guest elevators, namely singer Carolyn Crosson, her boyfriend Gilbert London child actress Sally Shine, her nanny Emeline Partridge, and bellhop Dewey Todd travels up to the top floor. But at the 11th floor, the elevator suddenly stopped. Dewey tries to see what the matter but he couldn't figure it out. At 8:05, green lightning strikes the hotel as a light blinds the 5 guests and suddenly disappears) (The scene changes to the present, to Buzzy Crocker who is taking pictures of surgeon who was about to dissect a creature. As the surgeon was going in, the creature stood up and it turned out to be Buzzy's niece, Anna in the costume) * Anna: Don't even think about it. * Surgeon: I didn't know anybody was in there. * Buzzy: How do you think she moved alleviate? * Surgeon: I don't know. I thought she was animantronic. * Buzzy and Anna: (scoffs) * Donald Duck: Oh boy! When it's Halloween, I'm gonna go out and scare everybody! * -Donald, you're not scary enough to fool anyone. * Goofy: Hyuck, she right. You're not gonna fright anyone dressed up like a big red bunny * Donald Duck: Bunny!?!?! I'll show you * -Hey, guys, has anyone seen Otis? * -He was here a minute ago. * Otis: (comes in dressed like Frankestien) Hey guys. (() screams) Relax, it's just-- (() screams) OK, maybe take a down-- (() screams) Guys, this is not as scary. * Pig: Hey, it's Otis. (Everyone felt relieved) * Otis: Hey, why aren't you dressed yet? It's time to go Trick-or-Treating. * -Well, we're just helping Buzzy making his story from the newspaper * Otis: But the villains always come on Halloween, we don't want to get involved in their plans. We gotta get any early start. * Mickey Mouse: Aw, relax ,Otis. It's almost Halloween. I'm sure they're not up to any tricks. * -Mickey's right. We got nothing to worry about. * -Hey, there's Pooh Bear. * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Hi, Pooh Bear. Whatcha' doin? * Winnie the Pooh: (eating honey) Practicing...for Halloween. Which happens to happen soon. So I must be prepared. Although, I'm not very fond of tricking. I do enjoy treating. Because, treating means eating. Bother, I smaggled every smackerel of--(jumped by Tigger) * Tigger: (as a skeleton) Happy Halloweenen to you Pooh-boy! Not I late, am I? Didn't miss out on anything, did I? Making news is what Tiggers like the best. * -Well, they're just wrapping up, Tigger * Tigger: Oh, fiddlesticks. I'll help with the next one for sure. * Surgeon: I'm really sorry... * Buzzy: Ah, honest mistake. I'll send the check to you agency * Surgeon: Oh, uh, listen. How'd I do? * Buzzy: Uh...? * Surgeon: Did you believe I was like a....real doctor? * Buzzy: Oh, absolutely. It just that I hate doctors and right now, I hate you. Incredible. * Surgeon: Really? * Buzzy: Yeah. (sends him off the door) (to Anna) Do not grow up to be an actor. * Anna: (reading articles) "Talking dog possessed by spirit of Mr. Ed"? "Frozen ghost found in freezer" * -Wow, how'd you come up with these stories, it's sounds very true. * Buzzy: Gift. Really strange gift * Anna: Is any of it true? * Buzzy: Hey, don't kid yourself. Besides from sports and obits, most legit papers are just ask bogus. Truth doesn't count, selling papers counts. * Anna: Did you ever wanna write something real? * Buzzy: I gotta jam, honey. (As Buzzy heads out, he's greeted by Anna's mom, Patricia.) * Pratrica: Hi. * Buzzy: Thanks, Trish, I owe ya. * Patrica: I know. And you can start by... * Buzzy: Oop, almost forgot. (gives Anna a necklace) For helping me out. It's the one right? * Anna: Yes. Aw, you're wicked great. Thanks * Patricia: Hey, what about our deal? You gotta help plant trees. * Buzzy: Well, I'm on a deadline. I-I-I called you * Patricia: When? * Buzzy: Later. You're the best. (shows off the creature's head and drives off) * Patricia: You know, someday your uncle is gonna wake up to find he's not a kid anymore * -You don't have ask me twice. * Tigger: Yeah, if he keeps these fake stories up, he'll be like that forever. * Eeyore: Or longer. * Anna: I hope not. * Patricia: Well, it's you and me planting trees. * Anna: Oh, mom, I can't. I got homework. That take piority * -Well, looks like she out. * -She never helps her mom out with planting trees. * Rabbit: Well, looks like we're the one helping her out * -Let's just get this over with. * -And after we're done, we'll go to Buzzy's place and help him make another story. * -You said it. Let's go. (At the newspaper office) * Jill: I need that storm drain piece today, Tony * Reporter: Jerry booked for last week. I was hungry. Alright, alright, I'll go back. * Jill: Thank you. And thank you. * Chloe: Jill. * Jill: Yep. * Chloe: Your new florescence is here * Jill: Uh, finally. I'm about to go blind. * Chloe: Jill. He's here again. * Jill: (takes a breath) You know what, tell him I'm upstairs, oh and Chole, just be nice to him. Alright? (Chloe nods her head) (Jill heads into her office until she gets a shocking surprise) * Buzz: Jilly! * Jill: (screams) * Buzzy: Gotta go. (hangs up phone) I got something huge and I'm coming to you first. * Jill: Hello, Buzzy, how are you? * Buzzy: You know. * Jill: Comfortable. * Buzzy: (jumps off window stand) Here it is: Recycling Ripoff. My sources tell me that a mundo, supermarket chain in LA, has been scamming with double-dipping on can; ripping off the recycling company and the public. Interested? * Jill: No. * Buzzy: No? No, what no? This is like national headlines! * Jill: Nope. * Buzzy: Ok, ok, I'm not pushing. This is your lost. Sorry to bother ya. (leaves then comes back) Um, do you remember that funny little place in Malibu where the fish tasted like shoes * Jill: Yeah? * Buzzy: Um, I was thinking that, maybe you and I go back there and see they forgot how they skew those lobsters and have dinner together. * Jill: Why Buzzy? * Buzzy: Cause I miss you Jane. * Jill: What is it you miss? Is it me? Or all this? * Buzzy: (stands up) It's just a thought. (leaves) * Jill: You didn't answer my question. ??? (Later that day, as Buzzy pulls into his driveway, he sees an old man, Mr. Galvao carrying grocceries) * Buzzy: Mr. Galvao! Let me help you. (carried the groceries) * Mr. Galvao: Thank you Buzzy * Buzzy: Whaddya got in here? * Mr. Galvao: Prunes. Don't ask. How's your mother doing? * Buzzy: My mother? My mother died 10 years ago, Mr Galvao. * Mr. Galvao: Oh, I think I just let a ghost into your apartment. (Buzzy slowly walks to door) * Pooh: Oh, hello Buzzy. * Buzzy: Pooh, did you guys let someone come through here? * -Not recently. * -We just got here a few minutes ago. * Buzzy: Well, somebody did. (opens the door and sees a old woman sitting in a chair) * Old woman: Hello. * Tigger: Say, who are you? * Old woman: (stands up and comes to them) Oh you look exactly as I pictured. * Buzzy: Do we know you? * Abigail Gregory: No, but I know you. My name is Abigail Gregory and you're Buzzy Crocker. And I have read all of your work. * Buzzy: My work? You're a fan? * Abigail Gregory: Oh, why not, you're an inside to the supernatural is very impressive. * Buzzy: Lucky me. * Abigail Gregory: Yeah. * Buzzy: So, what do you want, an autograph? * Abigail Gregory: Oh, no, no no. I have a story for you. * Buzzy: Oh, really, abducted by aliens? * Abigail Gregory: Uh, no. (shows a magazine with a picture of a hotel) Does this building look familiar? * Buzzy: Yeah, that's the Hollywood Tower Hotel. * Lucy: (gasp) I know that story by heart. * -You do? * -How does it go? * Lucy: It began on Halloween Night, 1939. 5 people mysteriously disappear from the elevator, including child movie star, Sally Shine. Since then, she became a legend. * Buzzy Crocker: Tell me something I don't know. * Abigail Gregory: Alright. I can tell you what really happened that night * Buzzy: Oh yeah, lady? And how's that? * Abigail Gregory: Because young man, I was there. * Tigger: (gasps and mutters) WHAT!?! * - * - * - * - * Abigail Gregory: My family lived at the hotel. Halloween is my birthday, but there was no celebration that horrible night. (show picture of a woman) Because of her. * -Who's that? * Abigail Gregory: Emeline Partridge. She was... * Buzzy: Sally Shine's nanny Looks like a real witch. * Abigail Gregory: She was indeed a witch. It was her black magic that made Sally and the others disappear. * -Black magic? * Freddy: Huh? Yeah, right. You're funny. * Human Rainbow Dash: Ah, we dealt with dark magic and totally whooped its sorry butt. Uh no offense. * Sunset Shimmer: (scoffs) None taken. * Buzzy: (scoffs and sips coffee) Black magic. * Abigail Gregory: Everybody loved Sally. Everyone except Ms. Partridge; she hated the poor girl. And on that terrible night, her hatred cost Sally her life. (Flashes to the night of the accident and a young Abigail sees Ms. Partridge coming in with Sally Shine taking photos) * Abigail Gregory VO: Sally Shine also lived in the hotel and that night she was coming home from a publicity troop, unaware of the evil trap Ms. Partridge set for her. But I knew, because I saw. Earlier that night, I followed Ms. Partridge into the hotel basement, and what I saw there I'll never forget. (she see Ms. Partridge in a witch's costume) She was a witch. * Ms. Partridge: (cackles) * Abigail Gregory VO: And from her book of souls, she summoned the black powers from the underworld and cursed poor Sally. But the evil magic she conjured was too strong, she couldn't control it. And later that night, it swallowed her, along with Sally and the other innocent people on the elevator. (Flashback ends) * Buzzy: Uh-huh. * Tigger: Poor girl. Her crazy brain is half-gone with grief. * Buzzy: Are you sure you weren't abducted by aliens? * Abigail Gregory: Don't you mock me! I've have lived my whole life with the memory of that horrible night! * Buzzy: Lady, calm down! * -Yeah, take a breather. * -So, if you knew about this, how come you never told anyone ? * Abigail Gregory: Because, no one believes me! I-I tried to forget, but every Halloween, the story's begin again. It's a curse! I know the truth but no one believes me. But then, I read your work. You believe in the accult. You can write a story about what really happened. * Buzzy: My work? Look, I hate to bust your strange little bubble,but the stuff I write, is bogus. I make it up. You see this ghost? It's my little niece and a sheet from my bed. Look, it's got stripes. * Abigail Gregory: I don't believe you. * Buzzy: Now we're even. * -His stories sound true. But it's all fake. * -Only someone crazy would believe these stories. * Buzzy: What they say, so why don't you be on your merry way. * Abigail Gregory: No, wait, I have proof. * Buzzy: What? * -Yeah, what proof? * Abigail Gregory: This is the key that unlocks the basement room where Ms. Partridge cast her evil spell. Now, the hotel has been empty since then,but her book of souls must still be there. If you and your friends can just find that book, it will make everybody see that I was telling the truth * -If you know where it is, why don't you go get it? * Abigail Gregory: Well, I uh, I couldn't go back there, the memories are too painful. * Buzzy: Look I don't know about this. (leaves) * Abigail Gregory: Buzzy, this is your chance. To write a story that people been wanting to read for sixty years and I'm giving it to you. (Surprised by this, Buzzy takes the key) * -Well, looks like we're going to the Hollywood Towers Hotel. * -You said it, (). * Rabbit: Well, I'm not going because I'm not going to get hurt or scared to death from that haunted hotel * -Come on Rabbit. Where's your spirit of adventure like the other times before * -()'s right. You can't drop out of this moment * Lincoln: So are coming you coming with us and Buzzy or what? * Rabbit: I---uh * Tigger: Well, long ears? * -Yeah, it'll be fun. * Rabbit: I-uh, that is---uh, what I mean. * Winnie The Pooh: Well? * Rabbit: (stutters) Oh, all right. ??? (The next day, the gang and Buzzy arrives at the ruined building) * -Well here it is, The Hollywood Towers Hotel. * Piglet: Oh, my. I believe that what's over there... ...doesn't look quite as friendly as what's over here. * Rabbit: Fiddlesticks and nonsense. There's nothing to be afraid of. * -Yeah, it's just an old hotel. * -An old hotel that been probably cursed since the 30's * Otis: Ok guys. This will be our most perilous adventure yet. Peck probably won't survive. * Peck: Yea--what?!?! * Otis: But, that's a risk we have to take to find that book. (Everyone slowly walks through the gates and checks out the place) * Luan: There's nothing funny about this situation. Although, I do like dark humor. * Leni: Is someone touching my hand? * Lynn: You're touching your own hand. * Lori: I hate abandoned hotels. * -Look the sooner we find the book, the sooner we can leave. * Rabbit: Precisely right.Why, Iook. Is that a golden dahlia-daffodilus? Rare for this Iocation. * Piglet: Oh, d-d-dear. This is not the place for a small and frightfully fearful animal... such as myself. * Tigger: Or myself. Or himself. * Eeyore: Thanks for noticing. ??? ??? ??? ??? Back with Cryptkeeper/Ending (The scene opens back up with Vaultkeeper reading the news) * Vaultkeeper: And so, there you have it, scream scholars. A prime case of sibling rivalry and irresponsible journalism. * Cryptkeeper: Psst. Have you check out this month's Slime Maganize. (sprays Vault with slime) Field and Scream. (covers him in fish) Or best of all, Reader's Digestive! (The maganize eats Vaultkeeper and burps) Now scare was I? Oh yes, I was about to remark that in the end, Abigial learned it's not right to take her loneliness on her sister and make her news. Luckily, our heroes helped her learned her lesson before any of them gotten some new headlines for the morning addition. That's all for this Halloween Double Feature. So until next time, fright fans, Happy Halloween. (laughs as he turns into a newspaper and flew off into the night) The End.Category:Halloween Movies Category:Magmon47 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Battle scenes